BiHae!
by lyELF
Summary: "Kau akan kalah, BiHae!" / "Teuki hyung... Gajima! Hyung!" / "Tetaplah jadi adik kecilku, Hae-ah. Hyung sangat menyayangimu" / "Hujan itu menyebalkan. Hujan itu seperti sebuah tangisan. Aku tidak suka!" / TeukHae brothership / Oneshoot /


**BiHAE!**

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

.

**Genre** : Family, Brothership, OS

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC

**Disclaimer** : All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.

.

LyELF©

.

Enjoy Reading!

_**Pluk!**_

"Yeay, lemparanku lebih jauh!"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun itu bersorak dan melompat kegirangan setelah berhasil melempar sebuah kerikil ke dalam sungai dengan jarak cukup jauh. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah puas meluapkan rasa senangnya, anak itu kembali mendudukan dirinya di hamparan rumput tepi sungai, bersebelahan dengan kakak yang setia menemaninya.

"Teuki _hyung_, kau lihat tadi? Lemparan Hae lebih jauh dari punyamu," seru anak itu membanggakan diri kepada kakaknya.

Leeteuk—sang _hyung_ yang berbeda 3 tahun dari anak itu— hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum lembut.

"_Ne_. Hae-_ah_, _Jjang_!" balas Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan seperti mengakui kehebatan sang adik.

Donghae, adiknya pun semakin menyengir lebar sembari tersipu malu karena pujian _hyung_nya.

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak, memandangi aliran air sungai yang begitu jernih dan tenang. Air itu terlihat sedikit berkilau karena terkena pantulan sinar dari mentari yang siap kembali ke rumahnya saat sore hari.

Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap wajah polos Donghae. Sudah hampir dua jam, dia menemani Donghae bermain di luar. Donghae langsung menarik tangannya agar bermain bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Leeteuk tentu tidak bisa menolak, bahkan hampir semua keinginan Donghae bisa ia turuti hanya untuk melihat adiknya tersenyum senang seperti saat ini.

Tangan Leeteuk terangkat dan mulai menyentuh helaian rambut Donghae yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Donghae pun reflek menoleh mendapat sentuhan lembut itu. Melihat senyuman di wajah Leeteuk membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"Hae senang?" tanya Leeteuk pelan.

Donghae langsung mengangguk mantap, "Sangat senang. _Hyung_ juga senang?" tanyanya kembali.

"_Hyung_ pasti senang kalau Hae juga senang," ucap Leeteuk membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengangguk pasti. Dan sedetik kemudian, tubuh Leeteuk sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena Donghae langsung menubruknya. Donghae berhambur dan memeluk sang _hyung_ dengan sangat erat. Bukannya marah, Leeteuk justru tertawa.

"Hae sayang _hyung_~" seru Donghae tulus.

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Donghae gemas, "_Hyung_ jauh lebih sayang padamu. Satu-satunya _dongsaeng_ku," balas Leeteuk.

Mereka pun saling tertawa bersama, memecah keheningan sungai ini. Langit sudah mulai berubah gelap walau masih terlihat berkas-berkas sinar di ufuk barat.

"_Hyung_, sebentar lagi ulang tahunku. Apa kau ingat?" ucap Donghae tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. Hae mau hadiah apa dari _hyung_?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hm…" Donghae bergumam pelan sambil memutar otaknya. Ia mengelus dagunya berlagak seperti seorang detektif yang sedang berpikir keras.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melirik Donghae. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada sungai di hadapan mereka.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga jika Hae tidak menjawab maka _hyung_ tidak akan memberikan hadiah," ancam Leeteuk membuat Donghae langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Satu…"

"Ya _hyung_, _chakkaman_!"

"Dua…"

Mata Donghae bergerak gelisah dan panik saat Leeteuk terus berhitung tanpa mengindahkan protesannya.

"Ti—"

"Bola!" pekik Donghae sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan hitungannya.

Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap Donghae heran, "Bola?" gumamnya.

Donghae menghembuskan napas lega lalu mengangguk pasti, "_Ne_. Hae mau bola sepak yang baru."

"Bola Hae yang sekarang sudah rusak," cerita Donghae, "_Appa_ juga tidak mau membelikan yang baru."

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Dia dan _appa_nya memang tidak pernah dekat. Dan jarang sekali sang _appa_ memenuhi keinginan Donghae sangat berbeda dengan sosok Leeteuk. Itu yang selalu membuat Donghae menjadi sedih.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus rambut Donghae.

"Akan _hyung_ belikan untukmu," seru Leeteuk membuat Donghae langsung mengubah ekspresinya lagi. Matanya kembali terlihat berbinar, menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Benarkah? _Hyung_ janji?"

"_Ne_. Kapan _hyung_ berbohong padamu _eoh_? Apapun untuk _dongsaeng_ku ini," ucap Leeteuk pasti.

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang _hyung_. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk. _Hyung_nya itu memang tidak pernah berbohong dan hampir semua keinginannya di turuti.

"_Gomawo hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

_**TES!**_

Setetes air yang turun dari langit menginterupsi Donghae yang tengah bercerita seru pada Leeteuk. Keduanya pun reflek menengadah ke langit. Tetesan itu terus turun membuat rintik hujan yang mulai deras. Cuaca yang cukup cerah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang memang membawa awan hujan hingga ke tengah kota.

Melihat rintikan hujan, Donghae melebarkan senyumannya. Tangannya terbuka untuk menyambut rintikan hujan tersebut. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat senang, Leeteuk justru langsung beranjak berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Donghae.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ajak Leeteuk.

"Kita main hujan sebentar ya, hyung?" pinta Donghae dengan tatapan berharap namun ia menggembungkan pipinya saat Leeteuk menggeleng.

"_Eomma_ akan mencari kita. Jadi sekarang pulang. _Hyung_ tidak mau kita sakit."

Akhirnya Donghae pun pasrah saat Leeteuk menarik tangannya untuk pergi meninggalkan kawasan sungai tersebut.

Hujan itu semakin deras. Leeteuk dan Donghae pun tidak bisa selamat dari hujan itu. Tubuh mereka sudah basah oleh air hujan. Mulai dari berjalan pelan hingga sekarang Leeteuk membawa Donghae berlari agar bisa segera tiba di rumah. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak berada di bawah hujan dalam waktu lama, jangan sampai mereka jatuh sakit.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Leeteuk ikut terhenti. Leeteuk menoleh dan menatap Donghae heran.

"_Waeyo_? Ayo cepat, Hae!"

Mendengar ucapan sang hyung tidak membuat Donghae kembali melangkah. Dia justru tersenyum jahil membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Hyung_! Ayo kita lomba. Siapa yang sampai di rumah terlebih dahulu maka dia yang menang," tantang Donghae sambil menyengir lebar. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih sempat-sempatnya adiknya membuat tantangan dan menjadikan hujan ini sebagai permainan.

"Ayolah _hyung_~" rengek Donghae manja.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang kalah harus memberikan pudding untuk makan malam ini untuk yang menang. Setuju?" balas Leeteuk menyetujui tantangan dari adiknya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baikl—Ya _hyung_, kau curang!" pekik Donghae keras saat Leeteuk sudah berlari sebelum ucapannya selesai.

"Kau akan kalah, BiHae!"

Mau tak mau Donghae langsung berlari untuk menyusul Leeteuk. Sesekali Leeteuk akan menoleh dan melontarkan ejekan membuat Donghae membalasnya. Tawa riang itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan suara hujan yang deras ini.

_Banyak orang yang menyukai hujan, termasuk kami. Hujan selalu menjadi saksi kebersamaan kami. Menemani saat-saat berkumpul, bercanda, tertawa dan berbagi kasih. Kenangan kebersamaan ini berbaur dengan setiap tetesan air. Hujan tidak akan pernah hilang. Maka kami harap kebersamaan ini pun tidak akan pernah menghilang dan kekal selamanya._

.

"Aku menang! Aku menang~" sorak Donghae senang saat berhasil mencapai pagar rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Donghae melompat-lompat membuat air yang menggenang di jalanan tercipak pelan. Leeteuk mengatur napasnya. Berdiri beberapa langkah dari adiknya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya namun senyuman geli masih saja hadir di wajahnya.

"_Aigoo_… Kenapa aku bisa kalah?" gumam Leeteuk pura-pura tidak terima padahal dirinya sengaja mengalah.

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menunjukan jempolnya ke hadapan Leeteuk, "Orang yang jujur pasti akan menang."

Leeteuk mencubit gemas kedua pipi Donghae membuat _dongsaeng_nya merengut kesal.

"Kita masuk," Leeteuk merangkul Donghae sambil membuka pintu pagar.

Hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras, hanya gerimis kecil yang tersisa. Mereka masuk ke dalam halaman depan rumah dengan langkah riang. Bermain hujan-hujanan menjadi sensasi menyenangkan tersendiri bagi anak seusia mereka. Donghae asyik membayangkan bahwa malam ini ia akan mendapatkan dua porsi pudding.

_**Brak!**_

Leeteuk dan Donghae berjengkit kaget saat pintu rumah mereka terbuka dengan kasar. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat sang ayah keluar dengan wajah merah padam karena emosi tinggi.

Donghae mundur dan memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Leeteuk saat menyadari sosok ayahnya. Orang yang paling ia takuti itu semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Donghae sambil memeganggi ujung kaus Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya berdiri membeku, "T-tidak apa. Tenanglah," balasnya pelan.

"Oke. Kita akhiri semuanya! Terserah kau saja!" teriak ayah mereka dengan keras.

Leeteuk dan Donghae terkesiap saat melihat sosok _yeoja_ yang mereka kenal sebagai _eomma_ mereka hanya bisa menangis dan bersandar di daun pintu. Memandang sang suami dengan tatapan penuh luka bercampur emosi.

"_Eomma_…" lirih Leeteuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

Sang _appa_ mulai beralih menuju Leeteuk dan Donghae. Berjalan dengan langkah menghentak membuat tubuh kedua anaknya bergetar ketakutan.

Leeteuk kembali mundur selangkah dan menundukkan kepalanya saat ayahnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau…" ucap sang _appa_ dengan suara beratnya. Leeteuk reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _namja_ kekar itu.

"Ikut aku!"

"_Mwo_?"

Secara tiba-tiba, sang _appa_ langsung menarik tangan Leeteuk dan menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret anak sulungnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Donghae yang masih memegangi kaus Leeteuk.

Ekspresi kedua anak itu panik juga takut. Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang mulai menangis ketakutan. Tak sedikit pun Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan itu. Namun sang _appa_ menyentak tangan mereka sehingga genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja.

Leeteuk kembali di tarik secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di luar rumah. Leeteuk ingin berontak namun kekuatan ayahnya begitu besar. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tangisannya pun mulai pecah saat ayahnya melajukan mobil itu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Donghae yang masih mengejarnya. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa di lihat oleh Leeteuk adalah tangisan sang adik. Ia sangat lemah menghadapi itu. Dan sekarang, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Donghae berlari sambil menangis dan memanggil namanya terus menerus.

"Teuki hyung… Gajima! Hyung!"

Berulang kali Leeteuk memohon pada ayahnya untuk menghentikan laju mobil tapi ucapannya hanya di jadikan angin lalu.

"Donghae-_ah_!" pekik Leeteuk keras saat melihat Donghae yang tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh berlutut di jalanan.

Kedua tangan Donghae masih terjulur ke arah mobil yang terus melaju tanpa niatan berhenti. Isakan terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Tak di pedulikannya darah segar yang mengalir dari lututnya. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Leeteuk pergi… _Hyung_ kesayangannya pergi begitu saja.

"_H-Hyung_…"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_…"

Helaan napas itu meluncur setelah sebuah kata terlontar dari bibir seorang _namja_ yang berdiri sendirian di tepi sungai. Pandangan matanya menatap sayu pada sekitar sungai yang sering menjadi tempat bermainnya dulu hingga sekarang.

Tangan _namja_ itu terkepal erat sehingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ekspresi sendunya berubah menjadi tegang dan mengeras. Sorot mata itu pun berubah menjadi tajam.

Satu tetes…

Walaupun tatapan itu berubah menajam namun setetes air turun dari salah satu sudut matanya bersamaan dengan satu tetes air yang jatuh dari langit.

Dengan kasar, ia menghapus jejak satu tetes air mata di pipinya. Tertawa pelan entah karena apa. Hingga kepalanya menengadah keatas. Langit begitu suram dan gelap. Awan hitam itu menyelimuti kota sejak beberapa saat lalu. Dan sekarang langit yang terlihat suram itu sudah menjatuhkan tangisannya.

Tetes demi tetes turun hingga menjadi hujan dengan intensitas sedang. _Namja_ itu bergeming di tempatnya. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya akan segera basah karena hujan itu. Kembali di pandangnya sungai yang beriak karena hujan di depan sana.

_**Puk!**_

"Aww—_Appo_!"

Hingga sebuah bola tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mengenai kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala sampingnya. Dengan kesal, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabatnya sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah karena baru saja menendang bola begitu keras.

"Ya Hyukie! Kenapa menendang bola ke arahku?!" protes _namja_ itu kesal.

Sahabatnya hanya tertawa lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Sedang apa di sana Hae? Cepat kemari! Kita ke lapangan. Ayo main."

Donghae mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang seenaknya saja tidak meminta maaf setelah membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

Tangan Donghae terjulur mengambil bola yang sudah tergeletak di rerumputan. _Namja_ itu menatap bola sepak di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu. Memori itu kembali menghampiri ingatannya. Keinginan terakhir yang ia ucapkan kepada _hyung_ nya beberapa tahun silam. Keinginan pertama yang tidak terpenuhi oleh kakaknya yang entah berada dimana.

Donghae mengulas senyuman getir. Teriakan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan _namja_ itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada beberapa orang temannya yang sudah melambaikan tangan.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Donghae langsung berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Di giringnya bola yang tadi mengenai kepalanya dengan baik walau di tengah hujan seperti ini.

'_9 tahun… Waktu yang sangat lama. Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Dimana dirimu berada?'_

.

.

Donghae melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya setelah berada di depan rumah. Hari sudah gelap. Bermain bola selalu membuat Donghae lupa waktu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke rumah yang sudah di tinggali bertahun-tahun. Ringisan ngeri terlihat saat membayangkan _eomma_nya marah karena dia pulang terlambat lagi. Setelah pulang sekolah, Donghae memang langsung bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Tak ingin menambah amarah _eomma_nya, Donghae segera membuka pagar depan rumah. Berlari kecil melewati halaman menuju rumahnya. Kemeja seragamnya sudah di masukkan ke dalam tas. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana sekolahnya yang tadi basah karena hujan.

"_Eomma_, aku pulang~" teriak Donghae setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Donghae segera melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya dalam rak. Ia mengernyit bingung karena tak mendengar balasan dari ibunya. Biasanya, jika dia sudah pulang terlambat maka sang _eomma_ sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi sekarang sosok bahkan suaranya pun tak Donghae dengar.

Donghae sedikit berlari kecil untuk memasukki rumahnya. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan mencari sosok ibunya itu. Tak mendapatkan sosok _eomma_ membuat Donghae ingin beralih menuju lantai atas menuju kamarnya dulu. Namun suara samar perbincangan orang dari ruang santai menarik perhatian Donghae.

Perlahan di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai yang berada di samping tangga. Jika ada tamu, kenapa dia tidak melihat sepatu orang lain di depan? Donghae menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"_Eomma_, aku pulang~" seru Donghae keras sebelum dirinya tiba di ambang pintu. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar _eomma_nya sadar akan kehadirannya sebelum sosoknya muncul.

"Hae, kemarilah!"

Balasan dari _eomma_ membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ia mulai melangkah dengan yakin untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"_Eomma_, sejak tadi aku memanggilmu. Kenapa…"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti begitu saja. Lidahnya tak mampu melanjutkan ucapan itu, seketika menjadi kelu. Tubuhnya pun mematung di ambang pintu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun setelah menangkap sosok seseorang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan _eomma_nya di sofa.

"Hae-_ah_…"

Suara itu…

Senyuman itu…

Sudah 9 tahun lamanya Donghae tidak mendengar dan melihatnya. Sosok seorang _namja_ tampan dengan wajah yang sangat di kenali Donghae. Leeteuk _hyung_… Satu nama itu yang langsung di serukan Donghae dalam benaknya.

"Hae, lihat siapa yang datang? Kau masih mengingat _hyung_mu kan? _Kajja_, kemarilah," ucap sang _eomma_ sambil melambaikan tangannya, memanggil anak bungsunya.

Donghae tak menjawab. Anak itu masih terdiam di tempat. Tatapannya terfokus pada sepasang onyx coklat jernih yang juga sedang menatapnya. Beberapa saat ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hanya dua orang yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Sang _eomma_ pun hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan haru. Masih hangat di kenangan, anak terkecilnya merengek setiap hari agar bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya. Dan sekarang, apa yang di harapkan Donghae sudah terkabul dengan kedatangan Leeteuk yang cukup mendadak dan sempat membuatnya terkejut juga.

"Hae? Kau semakin tampan saja," Leeteuk mulai membuka suara kembali untuk memecah keheningan itu. Ia terkekeh pelan masih terus menatap adiknya.

"Aku—"

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Donghae langsung saja memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dengan cepat. _Eomma_ dan sang _hyung_ terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat respon yang di berikan oleh Donghae. Harapannya tidak terkabul. Sebelum sampai di rumah ini lagi, Leeteuk terus berharap bahwa Donghae akan bersorak kegirangan dan memeluknya dengan erat saat mereka bertemu. Sama seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya justru bayangan terburuknya lah yang menjadi kenyataan.

Leeteuk menoleh ke samping saat tangan lembut _eomma_nya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya pelan.

"Dia hanya shock saja melihatmu," ucap sang _eomma_ menenangkan.

"Aku tahu," balas Leeteuk kembali menunjukkan senyuman.

Leeteuk dan sang _eomma_ kembali berbincang bersama. Melepas kerinduan dan saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain.

.

.

Langit… Kenapa kau terus saja menangis?

Pertanyaan konyol itu berputar dalam benak Donghae yang saat ini tengah memandangi rintikan hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam, ia duduk di sisi jendelanya. Menekuk kedua lutut dan setia memandangi hujan di luar sana.

Entah bagaimana perasaannya setelah bertemu kembali dengan sosok _hyung_ nya lagi. Perasaannya kacau. Donghae sendiri tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa saat ini dia senang, terharu, sedih atau bahkan kesal. Donghae bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya.

Bertahun-tahun, ia menanti kedatangan Leeteuk. Ia selalu memperhatikan jendela dan berharap sosok Leeteuk segera muncul di halaman rumahnya. Kegiatan yang sama seperti yang di lakukannya saat ini. Dan sekarang… Hal itu sudah terwujud. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya justru membeku dan otaknya memerintahkan agar dia kabur tadi?

Donghae mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Di acaknya rambut hitam yang masih basah itu dengan kesal. Di letakkan dagunya di atas lutut. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

_**Cklek!**_

Donghae melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia tertegun saat melihat sosok sang _hyung_ yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa, Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya pun langsung di alihkan kembali tertuju pada jendela. Bisa di lihatnya pantulan sosok Leeteuk dari kaca yang sedikit berembun itu.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari adiknya yang justru membuang muka darinya. Walaupun begitu, Leeteuk tetap melangkah masuk. Ia sengaja ke kamar Donghae untuk memberikan coklat hangat yang di buatnya. Tangan Leeteuk menyambar sebuah handuk kecil yang terselampir di kursi sebelum dirinya mendekati Donghae.

"Ini…" Leeteuk menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini heum?"

Leeteuk berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi. Namun Donghae tetap diam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan _dongsaeng_nya enggan menerima gelas coklat hangatnya.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama. Sosok adik yang sangat di rindukannya. Ingin rasanya langsung menarik Donghae dan memeluk adik kecilnya itu seperti dulu. Tapi melihat respon yang di berikan Donghae membuat Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Leeteuk pasrah. Ia meletakan gelas berisi coklat hangat di depan kaki Donghae. Dia pun mulai berlutut di samping Donghae guna menyamakan tinggi mereka. Tangan Leeteuk terangkat bersama dengan sebuah handuk hendak menyentuh rambut Donghae. Namun baru saja menyentuh sedikit ujung helai rambut itu, Donghae langsung menepis tangannya.

"_Hyung_ hanya ingin mengeringkan rambutmu," ucap Leeteuk pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri," ketus Donghae.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyodorkan handuk kecil di tangannya. Donghae menyambar handuk itu dengan kasar. Tapi bukannya langsung mengeringkan, Donghae justru meremas handuk yang sudah ada di tangannya. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada jendela.

Melihat itu, Leeteuk cukup merasa kecewa. Bukan seperti ini yang di harapkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kau marah pada _hyung_?" tanya Leeteuk setelah terjadi keheningan bercampur kecanggungan itu.

Donghae tetap tidak menjawab seakan suaranya begitu mahal untuk sembarang di keluarkan.

"Jika Hae marah, _hyung_ bisa memakluminya. Maafkan _hyung_ _nde_?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil menunjukkan _angelic smile_nya. Ia sangat berharap Donghae mau merespon ucapannya walaupun hanya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil namun harapannya tidak terwujud.

"_Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu, Hae-_ah_," lirih Leeteuk masih berusaha mengajak Donghae berbicara, "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"9 tahun kita tidak bertemu," Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh tangan Donghae namun adiknya sudah menarik tangannya sendiri.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Donghae seperti enggan di sentuh olehnya bahkan memandang dirinya saja tidak. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dahulu.

"Banyak hal yang ingin _hyung_ ceritakan padamu. _Hyung_ juga ingin mendengar banyak ceritamu. Tapi…" Leeteuk memberi jeda sesaat pada ucapannya, "Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau pasti ingin istirahat."

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri. Tak pernah di alihkannya tatapan dari wajah Donghae, tak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun ekspresi yang di tunjukan adiknya. Leeteuk meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Donghae. Ia tersenyum karena Donghae tidak menolak atau lebih tepatnya terlambat menghindar. Di acaknya pelan rambut itu.

"Keringkan rambutmu dan minum coklatnya," pesan Leeteuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Helaan napas terdengar setelah pintu kembali tertutup sempurna. Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya sambil menerawang jauh. Pandangannya pun mulai teralih menuju gelas coklat panas dan handuk yang ada di tangannya.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas sejak tadi. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya di sisi dinding sampingnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh kepalanya sendiri.

Sentuhan itu…

Sudah lama sekali, Donghae tidak merasakannya. Sentuhannya tetap hangat dan lembut. Sentuhan seorang kakak yang selalu di idamkan oleh Donghae.

Buliran bening akhirnya menetes juga dari manik matanya seolah serupa dengan tetesan air hujan di luar sana. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Isakan tangis pun mulai terdengar ,menyelimuti ruang kamar.

"_Hyung_…"

.

.

.

'_Teuki hyung~ lihat! Hae punya coklat.'_

'_Eoh? Kka bagi coklatnya sama hyung.'_

'_Tidak mau. Hweee~'_

'_Heh, Hae nakal eoh? Kemari kau.'_

'_Hahaha Teuki hyung, ayo coba kejar Hae~'_

Kenangan adalah suatu hal yang sangat berharga dan tak mampu di beli dengan apapun juga.

Leeteuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat kenangan masa lalu kembali menghampiri ingatannya. Dirinya sedang duduk di sofa ruang santai. Menerawang jauh ke depan. Beberapa tahun lalu, di tempat ini… Dia dan Donghae sering bermain bersama. Tertawa, bercanda hingga berlarian. Masih hangat di kenangannya semua ekspresi lucu Donghae dan candaan yang mereka lakukan berdua. Saling berbagi makanan dan bercerita banyak hal. Membayangkan banyak kejadian di masa depan dan mengutarakan impian masing-masing. Ruangan ini seakan menjadi saksi bisu akan semua kebersamaan itu.

"Hae…" lirih Leeteuk.

Hatinya bergejolak. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak agar waktu bisa terulang kembali. Jika doraemon benar-benar punya mesin waktu, Leeteuk rela harus pergi menemui tokoh animasi itu. Tapi semua hal itu mustahil. Waktu tidak mungkin bisa berputar mundur. Walaupun bisa, Leeteuk juga akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin mengubah masa lalu karena tanpa masa lalu maka tidak akan ada masa depan.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. Sudah seminggu Ia kembali ke rumah yang sangat di rindukannya. Berkumpul bersama dua orang yang paling terpenting di dunia. _Eomma_ yang selalu baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dan sang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya, yang entah kenapa masih bersikap aneh padanya.

Donghae tetap tidak mau berbicara secara langsung dengannya. Anak itu terkesan menghindarinya. Leeteuk sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Donghae dan apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. Namun berdasarkan cerita dari _eomma_nya, Leeteuk berani menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini Donghae juga selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Tapi melihat sikap Donghae yang acuh tidak acuh membuat Leeteuk menjadi sangat sedih.

Berbagai usaha sudah Leeteuk lakukan untuk mengajak Donghae bicara. Melontarkan candaan konyol dan memberikan perhatian, semuanya sudah di lakukan. Tapi Donghae tetap tidak merespon.

Jika boleh jujur, Leeteuk ingin Donghae kecil yang selalu bermanja padanya lagi. Leeteuk sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Dimana _eomma_?"

Leeteuk tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Di alihkannya pandangannya menuju ambang pintu. Donghae sudah berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi bingung. Wajah polos terkesan kekanakan itu menjadi cirri khas tersendiri yang di milikki Donghae. Leeteuk pun tersenyum walau mata Donghae tetap enggan menatapnya.

"_Eomma_ sedang belanja," jawab Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk sekali lalu langsung berbalik badan.

"Hae…"

Panggilan Leeteuk membuat langkah Donghae terhenti walaupun anak itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Leeteuk ramah.

"Kalau tidak, kita bisa jalan-jalan atau nonton bersama," Leeteuk memberi jeda atas usulannya, "Ah, atau… Kalau kau ada tugas, mungkin _hyung_ bisa membantumu. Kau tahu? Aku cukup pandai dalam berbagai macam pelajaran haha."

Leeteuk terus berucap sambil menyelipkan sebuah candaan di dalamnya, berharap Donghae mau meresponnya. Ia terkekeh pelan namun semuanya terhenti saat Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Jawaban singkat dari Donghae membuat Leeteuk kembali tersenyum getir. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa di tolak oleh Donghae. Adiknya seakan tidak suka akan kehadirannya. Apa dirinya salah memutuskan untuk pulang? Sia-sia kah usaha kerasnya selama ini untuk kembali ke rumah ini?

"Hae… _Hyung_ benar-benar merindukanmu," ucap Leeteuk, entah mampu terdengar oleh Donghae atau tidak.

.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Ucapan Donghae menginterupsi suasana tenang di meja makan. Leeteuk dan _eomma_nya terpaksa menghentikan acara makan dan menatap Donghae yang sudah beranjak berdiri.

"Hae, duduklah dulu. Kita bisa bicara bersama sebentar. Pasti menyenangkan," ajak sang _eomma_.

"_Mianhae eomma_. Aku masih ada tugas."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari _eomma_ maupun Leeteuk, Donghae langsung melesat pergi dari ruang makan.

Sang _eomma_ menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meminum sedikit air mineralnya, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dengan anak itu?" ceritanya.

"Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Aku tidak suka sikap Donghae yang dingin seperti ini," keluh sang _eomma_ dengan ekspresi sedih.

Leeteuk meraih tangan _eomma_nya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. Leeteuk sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa tertekan, bingung dan tidak suka dengan sikap Donghae. _Eomma_ nya juga merasakan hal itu. Jelas sekali, Donghae berubah sejak kehadiran Leeteuk.

"Kenapa dia bersikap dingin padamu? Padahal saat kau tidak ada, hampir setiap hari dia memandangi jendela dan menanti kepulanganmu. Tapi sekarang…"

"_Eomma_ tenang saja. Hae hanya perlu waktu untuk semua ini. Dia hanya merasa canggung denganku," Leeteuk memotong ucapan eommanya.

"Sudah 9 tahun kami tidak bertemu jadi wajar kalau dia merasa aneh dengan kehadiranku di sini. Hae pasti akan kembali seperti dulu," tambah Leeteuk lagi. Sang _eomma_ mengangguk setuju membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

Setelah makan malam dan membantu _eomma_ membersihkan peralatan makan, Leeteuk langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

_Namja_ itu tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Hanya terdiam, tidak tertidur walau malam semakin larut. Pandangannya terus menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Kamar yang sama seperti 9 tahun lalu di tempatinya. Tak ada satu barangpun yang hilang. Semuanya terjaga dan terawat dengan baik. Leeteuk yakin bahwa _eomma_ selalu membersihkan kamar ini setiap harinya.

"Aku sudah berada di sini lagi," gumam Leeteuk pelan sambil mengukir senyuman.

"_Appa_… Maafkan aku."

Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak hatinya saat mengingat sosok ayahnya itu. Leeteuk langsung menarik bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa-masa tidak menyenangkan baginya lagi.

Seminggu ini, ia merasa seperti hidup kembali. Ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Tidurnya pun mulai bisa nyenyak setelah kembali ke kamar ini.

Hanya satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya.

Donghae…

Bagaimana cara mendekatkan diri kembali dengan anak itu? Keberadaannya di rumah ini tidak akan pernah nyaman jika hubungannya dengan Donghae terus seperti ini. Seminggu sudah ia bersabar menanti dan berharap Donghae akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Tapi melihat tingkah adiknya yang justru semakin menghindar, membuat Leeteuk sangat khawatir. Jika Donghae tidak ingin mendekat maka harus dialah yang berusaha mendekat.

Leeteuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di kasur. Di ambilnya sebuah figura foto bersama Donghae yang ada di meja nakas. Senyum kekanakan milik adiknya itu… Leeteuk belum melihatnya lagi sejak kembali ke rumah.

Setelah puas memandangi foto itu, Leeteuk segera beranjak berdiri. Kakinya langsung melangkah keluar kamarnya sendiri.

Keheningan malam dalam rumah menyambut kehadiran _namja_ itu di luar kamar. Waktu memang sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Pandangan Leeteuk langsung tertuju pada pintu berwarna hitam bercorak putih yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, kamar Donghae.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Leeteuk mendekati kamar itu. Di bukanya pintu itu dengan sangat pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Ruangan kamar begitu terang memudahkan Leeteuk untuk melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kebiasaan Donghae sejak kecil adalah tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya. Anak itu tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat Donghae sudah terlelap sambil memeluk sebuah buku di kasurnya. Di langkahkan kakinya masuk mendekati ranjang Donghae. Leeteuk mengambil buku yang di peluk Donghae secara perlahan dan setelahnya meletakan buku itu meja.

Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong tempat tidur adiknya. Donghae terlihat menggeliat pelan sambil menggerakan tangannya mencari sesuatu di kasur. Anak itu menarik sebuah boneka nemo yang cukup besar lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Hanya kekehan pelan dan senyuman geli yang bisa Leeteuk tunjukan saat melihat tingkah adiknya. Donghae memang tetap adik kecil kecilnya walau _namja_ itu sudah besar sekarang. Wajah polos Donghae terlihat begitu tenang dan damai saat terlelap.

"_Hyung_ suka ekspresimu yang seperti ini, Hae," lirih Leeteuk sambil terus memperhatikan wajah adiknya.

Leeteuk menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Donghae hingga sebatas leher. Pandangan Leeteuk mulai mengedar ke sekeliling kamar. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kamar adiknya juga. Masih di dominasi dengan nuansa biru dan putih.

Leeteuk tersenyum saat melihat beberapa figura yang terpajang di meja nakas Donghae. Beberapa foto Donghae dari kecil hingga sekarang lalu ada foto adiknya dengan sang _eomma_ dan terakhir foto kebersamaan Donghae dengan dirinya.

Dari foto-foto itu, Leeteuk bisa melihat bahwa Donghae masih sangat peduli padanya. Kembali di tatapnya wajah tenang Donghae. Tangannya terulur mengelus pucuk kepala sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu kenapa kau bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku," Leeteuk kembali berucap dengan lirih.

"_Hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf jika Hae marah. Sekarang kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Kita harus menjadi seperti dulu. Kita harus kembali dekat, Hae-_ah_. Kita jalani semuanya dari awal. Bersama… Kau, aku dan _eomma_. Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua mulai sekarang."

Leeteuk mencondongkan dirinya kepada Donghae. Dengan hati-hati, Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh adikya itu. Sudah lama sekali, Leeteuk ingin memeluk Donghae seperti ini. Senyuman tulus pun terukir di wajahnya.

"Tetaplah jadi adik kecilku, Hae-_ah_. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu."

Setelah membisikan kalimat itu, Leeteuk mencium kening Donghae dengan lembut selama beberapa saat. Di elusnya surai hitam itu sambil tersenyum puas memandangi wajah polos adiknya.

Setelah puas, Leeteuk mulai melangkah keluar kamar Donghae. Membiarkan kamar itu kembali pada keheningan malam. Kamar yang akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang sudah terjadi di dalamnya.

.

.

.

"_Mwo_? Jadi _hyung_ yang sering kau ceritakan itu sudah pulang? _Aigoo_… Kau pasti senang, Hae. Kenapa baru memberitahuku? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

Ucapan histeris Eunhyuk terdengar di lapangan bola halaman depan sekolahnya tepat setelah Donghae menceritakan beberapa hal.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan bola dengan kakinya. Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan latihan klub bola. Eunhyuk yang rencananya akan di jemput oleh _hyung_ nya pun menarik Donghae untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan guna menemani dirinya. Hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

"Pasti hal ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah untukmu, Hae. Harapanmu selama ini terwujud," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan temannya yang masih aktif dengan bolanya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae justru terdiam membiarkan bola itu menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Donghae beralih menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Eunhyuk pun balas menatap bingung.

"Hadiah? Harapan?" gumam Donghae tanpa sadar.

"_Eoh_?" Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi Donghae, "_Ne_. Bukankah kau selalu berharap agar _hyung_mu itu cepat pulang?" tanyannya balik.

Donghae termenung di tempatnya membuat Eunhyuk semakin heran. Tapi seperti mengerti, Eunhyuk pun menjentikan jarinya.

"Ah! Kau pasti lupa kalau besok adalah ulang tahunmu kan, Hae? Kau memang pelupa hahaha. Seharusnya aku tidak mengingatkan saja ya~"

Eunhyuk bermonolog seorang diri sedangkan Donghae masih terpekur di tempat.

Harapan… Apa yang di katakan oleh Eunhyuk itu benar. Donghae memang selalu mengharapkan hal itu. Seharusnya memang dia bahagia karena harapan terbesarnya menjadi kenyataan. Lalu… Besok adalah ulang tahunnya? Jujur, Donghae melupakan hal itu. Tanpa sadar, Donghae mengulas senyuman senang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti senang sekali," ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil berdiri, "Tapi sekarang, ayo kita keluar. Min _hyung_ sudah datang."

Eunhyuk kembali menarik tangan Donghae secara tiba-tiba setelah mendapat sms dari _hyung_nya. Donghae yang tersentak pun hanya bisa pasrah. Pipinya menggembung kesal karena selalu di perlakukan seenaknya oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat sepertimu ya, Hyukie?" guman Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk justru tertawa terpingkal mendengar gumaman itu, "Kau adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi sahabatku, Hae. Bersyukurlah karena hal itu," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Donghae yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Annyeong_ Min _hyung_," sapa Donghae saat bertemu dengan Sungmin—_hyung_ Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan sosok Donghae namun ia pun tetap tersenyum manis, "_Annyeong_ Hae-_ah_."

"Ya _hyung_! Kenapa naik motor? Ku kira kau akan menjemputku dengan mobil seperti biasa," seruan protes itu langsung keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk saat melihat _hyung_nya sudah berada di atas motor sport berwarna hitam.

"Tadi mobilku masuk bengkel. Ini juga motor temanku. Jangan banyak protes," jelas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Aku sudah memaksanya menemaniku," keluhnya.

"Coba kau bilang bersama Hae, aku pasti pinjam mobil milik temanku lainnya, Hyukie."

"Ish, biasanya juga seperti itu. Hae selalu menemaniku menunggumu."

Donghae yang merasa menjadi topik pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu pun hanya bisa menyengir tidak enak. Biasanya memang Eunhyuk akan sekalian mengantarkannya pulang jika Sungmin menjemputnya. Jadi Donghae tahu bahwa Eunhyuk merasa sangat tidak enak pada dirinya saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja bersama Hae," Eunhyuk memutuskan secara sepihak membuat Donghae dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Aish, aku sudah menjemputmu dan kau justru mengusirku _eoh_? Sudahlah, aku bisa memboncengi kalian berdua kok," ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan helm kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk pasti sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Itu…" Donghae mulai membuka suara membuat dua bersaudara Lee itu menoleh, "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Jika ada polisi di jalan, kita bisa tertangkap."

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_! Kau sudah menemaniku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, Hae!"

"_Gwenchana_ Hyukie," balas Donghae sambil tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Benar tidak apa, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin yang juga tidak enak.

"_Ne, hyung_."

"Maafkan aku, Hae~" sesal Eunhyuk dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan _nde_? Maaf, _dongsaeng_ku memang selalu merepotkanmu," ucap Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin langsung melajukan motornya setelah Eunhyuk naik. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempat sambil terkikik geli. Masih bisa terdengar samar dua bersaudara Lee itu beradu mulut.

Selama beberapa saat, Donghae masih memandangi kepergian sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati, ia selalu merasa iri dengan kedekatan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin walau terkadang kedua orang itu sering bertengkar. Ingin rasanya menjadi seperti Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu? Ia juga sudah memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyenangkan. Ada _eomma_ yang baik, lembut dan perhatian. Lalu juga ada—

"_Hyung_?" gumam Donghae tidak percaya saat meliht sosok Leeteuk di ujung jalan. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya hingga mengucek kelopaknya untuk memastikan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan ekspresi bingung. Pandangannya bergerak ke sekitar mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sosok Donghae yang berdiri di depan sekolahnya. Senyuman lebar pun mulai terkembang di wajahnya. Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada Donghae.

Leeteuk langsung berlari menghampiri adiknya itu, "Hae!" panggilnya dengan riang.

Donghae mematung di tempat. Dia memperhatikan Leeteuk dari atas hingga bawah untuk memastikan apakah orang yang sudah ada di hadapannya benar-benar sosok _hyung_nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Donghae.

"_Eoh_?" Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar gumaman itu tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum mengerti maksud Donghae.

"Ah, itu… Tadi setelah kelas berakhir, aku menghubungi rumah. _Eomma_ bilang kau belum pulang karena ada latihan klub bola. Karena jarak sekolahmu dan kampusku tidak jauh, jadi aku langsung kemari. Untung kau masih di sini Hae," jelas Leeteuk senang.

Penjelasan Leeteuk hanya mampu di cerna Donghae beberapa persen saja. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Leeteuk akan datang ke sekolahnya. Leeteuk menjemputnya? Sama seperti yang di lakukan Sungmin pada Eunhyuk? Hng…

"Berapa nomor ponselmu,Hae? Aku belum tahu jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu tadi," ucap Leeteuk lagi lalu terkekeh pelan.

Ekspresi Leeteuk seketika berubah kecewa saat Donghae mulai melangkah tanpa berkata apapun. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk menahan lengan Donghae membuat langkah adiknya terhenti.

Leeteuk mendekati Donghae dan berbisik, "Kita pulang bersama."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Leeteuk menggandeng tangan Donghae dan menggiringnya berjalan. Donghae pun tak berucap apapun termasuk menolak. Ia hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Leeteuk. Matanya terfokus pada tangan Leeteuk yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

Suasana cukup hangat terasa di sebuah restoran pizza. Beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana terlihat begitu menikmati suasana ini. Lagu _ballad_ yang di putar menambah rasa nyaman untuk menikmati pizza masing-masing.

_**BI!**_

Donghae mengukir kata itu di kaca berembun yang ada di sebelahnya. Sejak tiba di restoran ini, Donghae terus memandangi keadaan luar dari jendela. Memperhatikan setiap rintik hujan yang turun semenjak ia duduk di dalam restoran ini.

Hujan… Entah kenapa membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tetap menyukai hujan ya," ucap Leeteuk yang baru saja mengambil satu potong pizza dari loyang yang sudah ada di meja hadapannya. Ia menyesap coffe latte nya sebentar sebelum menatap Donghae yang ada di sebrangnya.

Donghae hanya melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab. Sudah banyak hal yang di ucapkan oleh Leeteuk sepanjang perjalanan hingga berada di sini namun Donghae tetap tidak bersuara walau terkadang hanya bergumam kecil untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan untuknya.

Leeteuk mulai mengikuti kegiatan Donghae. Di tatapnya jendela itu dengan seksama. Memandangi setiap rintikan hujan.

"Setiap aku melihat hujan, aku pasti mengingatmu," lirih Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung_ ingat bagaimana ekspresimu jika sudah turun hujan. Kau selalu bersorak kegirangan dan merengek agar aku menemanimu keluar rumah untuk bermain hujan."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan saat memutar memori kenangannya kembali. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Donghae tadi. Dia mengukir sebuah kata di kaca berembun itu.

_**BiHae!**_

"Aku sering menulis ini saat aku melihat hujan dan merindukanmu," ucap Leeteuk sambil memandangi tulisan itu di kaca masih dengan senyuman senang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak suka hujan."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Leeteuk menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sorot mata itu jarang sekali di lihat oleh Leeteuk selama ini.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka hujan!" ulang Donghae penuh dengan penegasan.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hujan itu menyebalkan. Hujan itu seperti sebuah tangisan. Aku tidak suka!"

"Begitu?"

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya lalu menyesap caffe lattenya lagi sedikit.

"Tapi… Dari matamu, kau masih terlihat sangat menyukai hujan. _Hyung_ tahu bagaimana kau ini, Hae."

Donghae tertawa aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk membuat _hyung_ nya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku!" sentak Donghae cukup keras.

Leeteuk cukup terkejut bahkan beberapa orang langsung menoleh ke arah meja mereka saat Donghae berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, Hae-_ah_," tegur Leeteuk pelan sambil tersenyum kepada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan heran.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau mengenal semua tentangku," tegas Donghae.

Leeteuk menatap ke dalam manik kembar Donghae selama beberapa saat, "Aku memang tahu kau karena kau adalah dongsaengku."

"Apa yang kau tahu _eoh_?" tantang Donghae, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang dulu pernah kau kenal. Banyak hal yang sudah berubah dalam hidupku dan kau tidak mengetahuinya!"

Napas Leeteuk terasa tercekat mendengar penuturan tegas Donghae. Sorot mata Donghae memancarkan kekecewaan dan kekesalan. Ini pertama kalinya, Leeteuk melihat adiknya seperti ini. Benarkah Donghae sudah berubah?

"_Mianhae_," sesal Leeteuk, memilih untuk mengalah.

"Tapi… Jika begitu," Leeteuk kembali berbicara namun memberi jeda sejenak, "Ceritakan dan beritahu aku, hal apa saja yang sudah berubah dan tidak ku ketahui darimu. Jangan menutup dan menghindari dariku lagi."

Donghae membuang muka setelah mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya, "Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau maka biarkan _hyung_ yang mencaritahu hal itu sendiri."

"Tidak boleh!"

Leeteuk sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat wajah Donghae yang mulai berubah cemberut. Keduanya kembali saling memandang. Saling menatap ke dalam manik mata di hadapannya.

"9 tahun… Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui sejak kau pergi begitu saja. Aku sudah besar. Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu mengikutimu lagi," ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Leeteuk tetap terdiam. Walaupun begitu, ia enggan memutus kontak matanya dengan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia masih ingin meneliti apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh Donghae.

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi selama 9 tahun yang sudah terlewat agar aku mengerti," pinta Leeteuk akhirnya.

Donghae tersenyum sinis lalu mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa perlu? Semua adalah masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi," ucap Donghae dingin, "Dan…"

Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya namun ia berhenti sebelum benar-benar melewati Leeteuk.

"Berhentilah untuk mendekatiku. Tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi, _hyung_."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae kembali melangkah. Kali ini, ia benar-benar keluar dari restoran tersebut meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih termenung sendiri.

Leeteuk terus duduk terdiam di sana. Mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan adiknya itu. Tak ada niatan darinya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan menyusul Donghae.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan pelan. Pandangannya teralih pada jendela di sampingnya. Dari jendela itu, Ia masih bisa melihat Donghae yang berdiri di halte yang berada tak jauh dari restoran.

Leeteuk menunjukan senyuman khasnya. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Terus memandangi sang _dongsaeng_ dari sini hingga Donghae naik ke sebuah bus.

"_Gomawo_…" ucap Leeteuk pelan, "Akhirnya aku mendengar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_ lagi, Hae-_ah_."

.

.

Beberapa menit menuju tengah malam, keheningan semakin terasa. Udara dingin pun semakin menyeruak ke dalam tulang membuat orang-orang bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebal mereka untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih terjaga saat jam seperti ini. Mayoritas orang sudah terlelap atau bahkan baru ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Hal itupun terjadi di rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Sejak dua jam lalu, rumah sudah terlihat sepi dan penghuninya sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Namun beberapa menit lalu, dua orang penghuni rumah ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka berjalan mengendap bagaikan seorang pencuri dalam rumahnya sendiri. Kedua orang itu sekarang tengah terdiam di depan sebuah kamar.

"Berapa menit lagi Teuki?" tanya sang _eomma_ yang sepertinya sudah pegal memegangi kue yang ada di tangannya.

Leeteuk terus memantau detik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "5 menit lagi. Mau masuk sekarang?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_, kita masuk sekarang saja. _Kka_ nyalakan lilinnya," balas sang _eomma_ dengan semangat.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk. Ia segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil pemantik api. Di nyalakannya lilin berbentuk 1 dan 6 yang ada di atas kue tart coklat vanilla. Dua orang itu tersenyum menatap lilin yang menyala.

"_Eomma_ siap?" tanya Leeteuk sebelum membuka pintu kamar _dongsaeng_nya. Sang _eomma_ mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Leeteuk segera membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Seperti biasa, ruangan kamar menyala begitu terang.

Donghae terlihat sudah terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir semua tubuhnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar di ruangan itu berbaur dengan suara detikan jam. Leeteuk dan _eomma_ sedikit terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Matikan lampunya," titah sang _eomma_.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang di minta sang _eomma_. Cara membangunkan Donghae dengan mudah adalah membuat kamar adiknya itu menjadi gelap tanpa cahaya. Donghae pasti akan segera terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Sang _eomma_ dan Leeteuk pun langsung mendekati ranjang Donghae saat _namja_ itu mulai menggeliat dan melenguh tidak nyaman.

Sesak… Seperti itulah yang di rasakan oleh Donghae ketika berada di ruang gelap. Entah kenapa, dia tidak pernah menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat menggeliat, Donghae mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ada perasaan takut saat kegelapan menyapanya namun…

Donghae tersentak saat mendapati sebuah nyala lilin di samping ranjangnya. Ia langsung terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di mahkota ranjang. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat dua orang sosok yang sudah bernyanyi untuknya.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, saengil chukahamnida. Saranghaneun uri Donghae, saengil chukahamnida~_"

Leeteuk dan sang _eomma_ bernyanyi sekitar 3 kali untuk Donghae. Leeteuk bertepuk tangan setelah lagu itu selesai. Keduanya tertawa senang karena rencana mereka sepertinya berhasil. Donghae terbangun dengan ekspresi kaget.

"_Chagi, saengil chukae~_" ucap sang _eomma_ lagi.

"_Happy birthday_ Hae-_ah_," timpal Leeteuk.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya tak teralih sedikit pun dari dua sosok orang di samping ranjangnya ini. Tangan Donghae langsung meremas selimut yang masih menyelimuti setengah badannya. Matanya pun sudah terasa panas. Perasaan haru langsung menyelip masuk dalam hatinya.

"_Eomma_, kau mematikan lampu hanya untuk ini? Kau tahu aku selalu sesak jika gelap," entah mengapa justru kelimat itu yang meluncur dari bibir Donghae daripada kalimat-kalimat indah lainnya yang berputar dalam benaknya.

Sang _eomma_ sedikit terkesiap namun tetap tertawa kecil. Ia menghampiri Donghae dan menyodorkan kue ke hadapan anak bungsunya itu.

"Kami ingin memberikanmu kejutan _chagi-ah_. Cepat tiup lilinnya," ucap sang _eomma_.

"Nyalakan lampunya~" pinta Donghae setengah merengek.

"Tiup lilinnya dulu."

"_Shireo_! Nanti gelap."

Sang _eomma_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penolakan Donghae. Leeteuk pun tersenyum geli dan mulai berinisiatif untuk mendekati saklar dan menyalakan kamar itu kembali.

Donghae menatap sang _eomma_ dengan cengiran manis saat lampu menyala. Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Donghae langsung meniup lilin itu.

Sang _eomma_ tersentak kaget saat Donghae tiba-tiba berhambur memeluknya. Terpaksa, _eomma_ melimpahkan kue _tart_ yang masih di pegangnya kepada Leeteuk yang setia berdiri di sampingnya. _Eomma_ mulai mengelus rambut dan punggung Donghae.

"Jadilah anak yang sukses. Tetap sehat dan bahagia. _Eomma_ akan selalu mendoakan Hae," ucap sang _eomma_ lirih.

Donghae yang memejamkan matanya itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Beberapa saat, ia hanya ingin memeluk _eomma_nya sendiri tanpa berucap apapun. _Eomma_ yang melakukan apapun untuknya dan berjuang sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"_Gomawo eomma_," bisik Donghae.

Setelah puas, Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajah sang _eomma_. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Semua ini ide dari Teuki. Dia yang berencana untuk memberimu kejutan," ungkap sang _eomma_.

Donghae terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia mulai menatap Leeteuk yang hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi kuenya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan apa yang ingin di ucapkan sudah tersampaikan lewat tatapan mata itu. Sang _eomma_ yang memperhatikan keduanya pun hanya bisa terdiam.

Donghae yang lagi-lagi memutus kontak mata di antara keduanya terlebih dahulu, "_Gomawo_," lirihnya.

"_Ne_. Semoga kau senang dengan kejutan kecil ini, Hae-_ah_. Akhirnya aku bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama lagi," ucap Leeteuk masih dengan senyumannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk sekali. Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari sang _eomma_. Sepertinya dua anaknya ini masih canggung atau… entahlah, sang _eomma_ sendiri tidak mengerti. Padahal dulu, kedua anaknya sangatlah dekat.

"Aku mengantuk. Bolehkah aku tidur lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap _eomma_.

Melihat ekspresi berharap dari Donghae membuat sang _eomma_ mau tak mau mengangguk.

"Kita makan kuenya besok saja. _Eomma_ juga akan buatkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu," ucap sang _eomma_ sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk pasti lalu kembali tersenyum. Sang _eomma_ mulai beranjak dari kamarnya setelah mencium kening Donghae dan mengambil kue tart dari Leeteuk yang belum sempat tersentuh.

Kamar itu pun menyisakan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Keheningan kembali terjadi. Donghae terlihat salah tingkah dan memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menghadap ke dinding dan membelakangi _hyung_ nya.

Donghae masih bisa merasakan Leeteuk yang masih terus menatapnya. Tentu ia tidak langsung tertidur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap dinding berwarna biru itu.

_**Grep!**_

Donghae tersentak saat Leeteuk merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia ingin berontak namun Leeteuk menahannya dengan cukup erat.

"Hanya sebentar," bisik Leeteuk membuat Donghae terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu di sini. Biasanya aku hanya merayakannya sendiri," ucap Leeteuk pelan, "_Saengil chukae nae dongsaengie_. _Hyung_ benar-benar menyayangimu."

Leeteuk mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae, "Tidurlah. _Jaljayo_," bisiknya lagi sambil benar-benar melepaskan pelukan itu.

Leeteuk langsung melangkah keluar kamar sebelum air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya tumpah. Ia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Donghae. Walaupun ada perasaan kecewa karena respon Donghae masih saja dingin dan cuek, Leeteuk sudah cukup senang. Tahun ini, ia bisa merayakan dan mengucapkan selamat secara langsung pada Donghae. Ia pun bisa memeluk sosok _dongsaeng_ nya itu walau secara sepihak.

Tanpa Leeteuk sadari, Donghae sudah menumpahkan air matanya terlebih dahulu sesaat setelah Leeteuk keluar. Menangis dalam diam. Menghadap ke tembok dengan buliran air yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyelusup masuk lewat celah tirai jendela membuat seorang _namja_ tampan yang masih bergulung di dalam selimutnya ini menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia melenguh pelan. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Namun rasa panas yang terasa membuat _namja_ itu mau tak mau harus meninggalkan dunia mimpinya.

Leeteuk menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan sepasang _onyx_ kembar yang jernih walaupun sedikit memerah. Ia menguap pelan, menandakan dirinya yang masih ingin tertidur.

"Jam berapa?" gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar.

Dengan malas, Leeteuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia melirik ke meja nakas dan melihat jam di sana. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati jarum jam menunjuk pukul 10. Demi warna putih yang sangat di sukainya, ini adalah kali pertama ia bangun sesiang ini.

"_Aigoo_…" Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Untung hari ini _weekend_. Jika tidak, bisa di pastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menghadiri kelas dan siap menerima banyak tugas dari dosen. Leeteuk menghela napas lega.

Tak heran juga jika dirinya baru bangun jam segini. Ia baru bisa tertidur lagi jam 5 pagi setelah bergelut dengan semua pikiran dan perasaannya.

Leeteuk langsung turun dari ranjangnya. Tak akan di biarkan pikiran aneh dan perasaan yang kacau itu kembali jika ia termenung terlalu lama.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya berusaha menyegarkan tubuhnya, Leeteuk bergegas menuruni tangga. Kakinya melangkah menuju arah dapur setelah mendengar suara dari sana.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendapati _eomma_nya berada di sana tengah membuat beberapa kue kering. Tanpa suara, Leeteuk berjinjit menghampiri _eomma_nya. Ia langsung memeluk sang _eomma_ dari belakang membuat wanita itu terlonjak kaget.

"Pagi _nae eomma_~"

_Eomma_ menjitak pelan kepala anaknya yang sudah membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Leeteuk hanya tertawa lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi. _Eomma_ tersenyum lalu menuangkan segelas susu segar untuk anak sulungnya.

"Ini sudah siang, anak muda. Kau tidur lama sekali _eoh_?" ejek sang _eomma_.

"_Mianhae_. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa bangun sesiang ini," balas Leeteuk sebelum meminum susunya.

Eomma kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya untuk memanggang adonan yang sudah di cetak dan tersusun di atas loyang. Leeteuk memperhatikan _eomma_nya lalu beralih memperhatikan sekitar.

Sepi…

Itu yang di tangkap oleh Leeteuk. Tidak ada sosok bahkan suara Donghae padahal ia yakin Donghae tidak ada di kamarnya karena tadi ia sempat mengintip ke dalam kamar adiknya itu.

"Dimana Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk akhirnya.

Sang _eomma_ menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Setelah makan sup rumput laut, dia langsung keluar. Dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan. Mungkin tempat biasa," ucap _eomma_.

Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tempat biasa? _Eodiga_?"

Sang _eomma_ terkekeh pelan, "Kau lupa? Tempat yang sering kau kunjungi bersamanya. Dia masih sering ke sana seorang diri apalagi saat hari ulang tahunnya."

Leeteuk sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapan sang _eomma_. Ia terdiam dan kembali termenung membuat sang _eomma_ menghampirinya. _Eomma_ meraih tangan Leeteuk dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Hae tidak pernah lepas dari bayanganmu, Teuki. Kau selalu menjadi _hyung_ kesayangannya," ucap sang _eomma_, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa sikapnya aneh saat kau kembali. Tapi dia pasti punya alasan."

"Apa kau sadar?" tanya _eomma_ ambigu membuat Leeteuk menatap _yeoja_ itu bingung.

"Hae sering memperhatikanmu diam-diam sejak kedatanganmu. Aku juga sering memergokinya tersenyum senang saat melihatmu. Apa yang di tunjukan olehnya secara langsung pasti hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Leeteuk mulai bisa menarik sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar semuanya, "Aku tahu itu."

Leeteuk bangkit berdiri lalu mengecup pipi _eomma_nya, "Aku akan menyusul anak itu."

Setelah mengucapkan niatnya, Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sang _eomma_ pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat suasana menjadi lebih sejuk. Apalagi saat ini, awan hitam mulai datang dan siap menyelimuti langit cerah itu. Suasana menjadi lebih teduh karena mentari tak mampu memancarkan sinarnya secara maksimal.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan surai rambutnya. Keheningan tepi sungai yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Suara hilir air yang juga membuatnya menjadi segar seketika. Suasana yang sangat di sukai olehnya.

Tepi sungai ini akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang selalu di datanginya kapanpun ia mau. Tempat yang wajib di datangi saat hari-hari spesial seperti saat ini. Entah apa yang menyenangkan dari hanya terduduk di atas rerumputan dan menikmati suasana tepi sungai seorang diri. Tapi Donghae tetap menyukainya.

"Ternyata benar kau ada di sini."

Suara itu membuat Donghae mulai membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Suara yang tidak asing dan sangat di kenalnya. Donghae menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Leeteuk sudah duduk di sisinya. Leeteuk pun menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Berbeda dari biasanya yang akan menghindar, Donghae tetap diam di tempatnya. Pandangannya sudah di alihkan menuju sungai. Kakinya di tekuk dan dagunya di letakan di atas lututnya.

Keheningan terjadi. Donghae enggan membuka suaranya, begitu pula dengan Leeteuk yang justru tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini," gumam Leeteuk pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Sudah lama sekali Leeteuk tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Masih sama, tak ada yang berubah dari tepian sungai yang selalu di datangi bersama Donghae setelah puas bermain.

"Kau masih sering kemari _heum_?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah _hyung_nya, "Selalu."

Leeteuk memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae. Dia tersenyum karena ekspresi adiknya itu sama seperti yang biasa di lihatnya dulu. Polos dan kekanakan. Tak ada kecanggungan lagi di sana.

"Kita selalu kemari dulu. Setelah puas bermain, kau pasti mengajakku kemari," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Donghae mulai merespon.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya?" balasnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku kira kau sudah lupa semuanya. Kau dan orang itu tidak pernah menghubungi kami sedikitpun."

"Aku selalu berusaha menghubungi kalian tapi usahaku juga selalu gagal," ucap Leeteuk membuat Donghae mulai menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

Leeteuk tersenyum namun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan _dongsaeng_ nya. Di ambil kerikil kecil yang ada di sekitar lalu di lemparnya kerikil itu ke dalam sungai. Mengambil kerikil lagi lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Donghae seolah mengajak adiknya untuk mengikuti tingkahnya.

Donghae menurut, di ambilnya kerikil itu. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat _hyung_nya juga sudah siap dengan satu kerikil. Donghae memperhatikan wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama.

Senyuman itu…

Senyum yang paling di rindukan oleh Donghae. Senyuman hangat dan khas yang hanya di milikki oleh _hyung_ nya. Setiap melihat senyuman itu selama beberapa saat, Donghae pasti tidak bisa untuk tidak membalasnya. Ia mulai ikut tersenyum walau tipis.

"Lempar," kata Leeteuk sambil melemparkan kerikil itu. Donghae pun ikut melemparkan kerikil secara reflek.

Leeteuk menoleh dan terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menang," ucap Leeteuk riang.

Donghae mendengus sebal, "Itu karena aku kaget jadi tidak siap melemparnya," kilahnya.

Leeteuk tergelak mendengar balasan dari Donghae. Adik kecilnya tetap tidak mau kalah, sama seperti dulu. Setiap kemari, keduanya selalu berlomba melempar kerikil dalam sungai. Siapa yang lebih jauh maka dialah yang menang. Karena sifat Donghae yang tidak mau kalah, jadilah Leeteuk yang sering mengalah.

"Aku merindukan hal ini," gumam Leeteuk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Donghae beberapa kali melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang terdiam dan terlihat termenung.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

"_Eoh_?" Leeteuk menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Donghae mendecakan lidahnya lalu menoleh dan menatap _hyung_nya kesal, "Apa maksud ucapanmu yang tadi? Kenapa gagal menghubungi kami? Jelaskan padaku!"

Leeteuk tersenyum geli namun tak kunjung menjawab.

"_Hyung_!" sentak Donghae yang semakin kesal.

"_Appa_…" Leeteuk mulai bersuara setelah mendengar Donghae yang sudah memanggilnya _hyung_. Hatinya cukup senang karena Donghae mulai menanggapi ucapannya. Sikap Donghae tidak sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Dia membawaku ke Jepang saat itu. Setelah mereka bercerai, orang itu menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Dia membawaku karena ingin menjadikanku penerus usahanya kelak," cerita Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu. Sampai sekarang mereka tidak mau menceritakannya."

"Kau benar," timpal Donghae tanpa sadar. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

_Appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka menutup rahasia sedemikian rupa hingga tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebab keduanya berpisah bahkan sampai tak ada kontak lagi. Mereka justru terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Itu urusan mereka, Donghae dan Leeteuk sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikan alasan itu lagi.

"_Appa_ melarangku untuk menghubungi kalian sedikit pun. Dia mengawasiku setiap saat sehingga aku tidak punya celah untuk mengabari kalian. Aku merasa seperti hidup dalam penjara."

"Beberapa tahun, aku bersabar agar _appa_ bisa berubah. Aku pun merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau hidup seperti itu lagi. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Kami membuat sebuah kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Aku mau menjadi penerus usahanya jika dia memperbolehkan aku pergi dan menemui kalian. Jika tidak, aku tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai ayah lagi. Tidak akan bicara bahkan mungkin aku akan bunuh diri."

Leeteuk terkekeh sendiri mengingat perjanjian yang sebenarnya konyol itu. Ancaman yang mungkin benar-benar akan di lakukan olehnya saat dalam keadaan marah.

"_Hyung_…"

Leeteuk menoleh ke samping dan terkesiap saat Donghae menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bodoh? Bagaimana kau berucap seperti itu? Apa kau sudah gila?" cetus Donghae.

"Setiap hari aku selalu kepikiran kau dan _eomma_. Aku sangat merindukan kalian tapi orang itu tidak mengizinkanku menghubungi kalian sedikit pun. Dia itu orang yang egois dan keras, hanya cara ini yang bisa menekannya."

Leeteuk tersenyum miris. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui sifat buruk ayahnya itu. Bagaimanapun sifatnya, orang itu tetap ayah mereka. Dan Leeteuk maupun Donghae hanya bisa menerimanya.

Ekspresi Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung. Ia tidak habis pikir dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Leeteuk. Apalagi jika Leeteuk benar-benar melakukan ancaman itu… _Andwae_!

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyergap hatinya. Dia memang bersalah karena bersikap acuh tak acuh pada _hyung_nya setelah kembali. Tapi saat itu dia merasa kesal. Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa di pikir dengan logika.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi," ucap Leeteuk mulai kembali berucap riang. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Ah, Hae-_ah_…" panggil Leeteuk membuat Donghae mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _hyung_ nya bingung.

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar, "Apa kau ingat saat 9 tahun lalu kita berada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Saat terakhir kita bermain di sini sebelum _appa_ menyeretku pergi," lirih Leeteuk lagi.

Donghae menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Tentu saja," ucapnya sambil menatap langit yang mendung.

"Hari itu adalah satu hari sebelum ulang tahunmu," ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Dan menjadi ulang tahun paling menyedihkan untukku," balas Donghae membuat Leeteuk tersenyum getir.

"Kau ingat apa yang ku janjikan saat itu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah mereka terdiam sesaat.

Donghae terlihat berpikir lalu menoleh, kembali menatap Leeteuk dengan ekspresi bingung. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan lalu mengangkat tangannya seakan meminta Donghae menunggu sebelum berucap.

Tangan Leeteuk bergerak ke sisi kiri tubuhnya. Mengambil sebuah bola yang memang di bawanya sejak tadi. Leeteuk memperlihatkan bola itu di hadapan Donghae yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Benar kau tidak ingat apa yang kau minta saat itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli.

Donghae langsung memutar memorinya ke kejadian 9 tahun lalu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin di kenangnya. Hampir semua memori yang terjadi dalam satu hari di 9 tahun lalu sudah di pendamnya.

"Bola?" gumam Donghae tanpa sadar. Satu hal yang belum di penuhi oleh _hyung_ yang selalu memberikan apa saja keinginannya saat itu.

"_Ne_. Bola," ulang Leeteuk penuh penekanan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Donghae memperhatikan Leeteuk dan bola yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mulai tertawa kecil.

"Maaf baru memenuhinya sekarang. Bola sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," Leeteuk menyerahkan bola itu kepada Donghae. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat Donghae masih tertawa.

"Itu sudah sangat lama…" lirih Donghae sambil menatap bola yang ada di tangannya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memberikannya sekarang? Itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi, _hyung_. Aku sudah besar."

Leeteuk tergelak sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah berjanji saat itu jadi aku akan menepatinya. Dan… sekarangpun kau masih bermain bola jadi itu masih berlaku."

Donghae terdiam, termenung memandangi bola itu. Leeteuk memperhatikan Donghae dengan tatapan cemas. Apa Donghae marah lagi?

"Setiap hari selama 9 tahun…" Donghae mulai bersuara.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, _hyung_. Aku selalu duduk di dekat jendela dan berharap kau akan muncul di halaman rumah. Aku juga selalu memperhatikan telepon dan berharap kau akan menghubungiku."

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Tapi semuanya tidak pernah terwujud."

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari _eomma_," balas Leeteuk pelan, "_Mianhae_, Hae."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Leeteuk apalagi setelah Donghae mendengar sepenggal cerita yang tadi _hyung_ nya ceritakan mengenai kehidupannya selama 9 tahun.

"Saat kau pulang…" Donghae mulai berbicara lagi, "Aku sangat terkejut. Aku senang—sangat senang. Tapi aku bertanya dalam hati, kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang? Kenapa kau tetap tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apapun? Kemana saja kau selama 9 tahun? Kau seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Dan aku… Aku kehilangan _hyung_ku."

Leeteuk mendekatkan duduknya kepada Donghae. Tangannya langsung merangkul bahu Donghae dan mengelus lengan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Tapi… Semalam aku sadar akan satu hal. _Hyung_ ku memang sudah kembali. Dia masih tetap peduli padaku walau aku sudah membentaknya. Dia masih saja menyayangiku sama seperti dulu," ucap Donghae sambil mengukir senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Dan tadi pagi aku memutuskan satu hal. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi dengan semua yang terjadi selama 9 tahun ini. Aku sudah menghapus semuanya. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, _hyung_."

"Heum, aku mengerti."

"Yang terpenting…" Donghae menatap wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama, "_Hyung_ ku sudah kembali. Benar begitu 'kan?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti. Dia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan haru, "_Ne_."

Donghae mulai menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya. Senyum kekanakan yang di sukai oleh Leeteuk.

"Tapi…"

Leeteuk mengernyit saat Donghae mengucapkan satu kata lagi dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cemberut. Donghae melirik Leeteuk lalu beralih menatap bolanya.

"Aku masih sedikit kesal," ucap Donghae, "Walaupun di awasi setiap saat, kau pasti bisa menelepon atau mengirim surat secara diam-diam 'kan? Kenapa kau terlalu menurut pada _appa eoh_?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu, _hyung_!"

Leeteuk tercengang saat Donghae memotong ucapannya. Beberapa kali ia memang pernah mencoba melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Donghae tapi dongsaengnya perlu tahu bahwa Leeteuk di kawal oleh dua bodyguard yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun sehingga usahanya selalu di gagalkan.

Akhirnya Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ya sudahlah jika Donghae tidak mau mendengar ceritanya itu.

Donghae tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi sang _hyung_, "Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu," pintanya.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Ini!"

_**Sreett!**_

_**Pluk!**_

"Donghae-_ah_, bolanya!"

Leeteuk reflek berdiri saat Donghae melemparkan bola yang di berikan olehnya ke arah sungai. Tidak seharusnya Donghae membuang bola yang ia beli dari hasil tabungannya beberapa minggu itu. Walau terlihat seperti bola biasa tapi jangan salah, harganya cukup mahal. Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang masih terduduk santai dengan heran.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menyengir lebar, "Aku ingin kau mengambilkan bola itu untukku. Setelahnya, aku akan melupakan semua kekesalanku."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Donghae, "_Mwo_? Kau mau aku mengambil bola itu di sungai?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan mantap, "Teuki _hyung_ selalu memenuhi permintaan Hae 'kan?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi semanis dan sepolos mungkin.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya. Selama ia bermain di tepi sungai ini, belum pernah satu kalipun mereka masuk ke dalam sungai. Sedangkan sekarang bola itu berada di tengah sungai. Tak bisa di perkirakan seberapa dalam sungai di depan sana.

"_Hyungie_~" rengek Donghae membuat Leeteuk menghela napas.

Leeteuk menyentil dahi Donghae membuat _dongsaeng_nya memberengut, "Nakal," desisnya.

Belum sempat Donghae membalas ucapan sang _hyung_, Leeteuk sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungai. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan menggulung celananya, bersiap masuk ke dalam sungai dan mengambil bola untuk adik kesayangannya.

Donghae melupakan niatnya untuk berucap lagi. Ia memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan seksama. Senyuman bahagia terukir di wajahnya.

_**TES!**_

Satu tetes air jatuh tepat di atas hidung Donghae. Anak itu pun menengadah ke langit yang mulai meneteskan airnya.

Bi…

Hujan…

Sepertinya memang hujanlah yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu dari semua yang di alami oleh Donghae selama ini. Kenangannya pun seperti tersimpan dalam setiap rintik hujan. Melihat tangisan langit yang menurut Donghae itu, entah mengapa bulir bening ikut mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Donghae beralih menatap Leeteuk yang sudah berada di dalam sungai dan berusaha menuju ke tengah untuk mengambil bola yang mengapung di sana. Tangisan haru itu berbaur dengan derasnya hujan yang mulai mengguyur. Leeteuk memang _hyung_ yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena bisa memiliki _hyung_ seperti itu.

"Hae, dapat!"

Leeteuk berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya dari tengah sungai. Ia menggoyangkan bola yang ada di tangannya itu. Untung saja air sungai tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja. Tapi cukup membuatnya basah kuyup apalagi di tambah hujan.

Donghae beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah keluar dari sungai. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar saat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya.

_**Bruk!**_

Namun dengan tiba-tiba, Donghae berhambur memeluk Leeteuk. Menubruk sang _hyung_ yang belum siap hingga keduanya terjengkit ke belakang. Leeteuk terpaksa kembali duduk di rumput. Cukup sakit karena jatuh seperti itu tapi ia tersenyum senang.

Donghae memeluk _hyung_ nya dengan begitu erat. Isakan tangis pun sudah meluncur dari bibirnya. Leeteuk pun akhirnya ikut menangis saat mendengar satu isakan dari adiknya itu. Ini yang di harapkannya. Donghae memeluknya kembali seperti dulu.

"_Mianhae hyung_… _Mianhae_," ucap Donghae di tengah isakannya.

"_Ssst, uljima_. Sudahlah. Lupakan semuanya, _arra_?"

Donghae hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya mendengar balasan dari Leeteuk, "Aku…"

"Aku menyayangi Teuki _hyung_."

Akhirnya satu kata yang sudah berhari-hari ingin Donghae keluarkan itu bisa terucap juga. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, menyimpan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh adiknya ke dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kau tahu _hyung_ jauh lebih menyayangimu, Hae-_ah_," bisik Leeteuk membalas ucapan itu setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, meneliti ke dalam manik mata masing-masing. Donghae mulai tertawa entah karena apa hingga Leeteuk pun ikut tertawa. Suara hujan pun berbaur dengan tawa dari dua kakak bersaudara yang sudah berkumpul kembali itu.

Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali duduk santai di rerumputan. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang cukup deras itu. Keduanya justru menengadag menatap langit yang di selimuti awan hujan.

"BiHae…" gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum geli.

"Itu aku," Donghae menanggapi gumaman Leeteuk membuat sang _hyung_ tergelak. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terjulur dan merangkul bahu Donghae yang juga ikut tertawa.

Waktu tak akan bisa memisahkan bahkan memutuskan ikatan persaudaraan yang kuat. Dalam keluarga tidak akan pernah ada kata menghilang. Walaupun terpisah dalam waktu lama, ikatan hati yang kuat akan membawa mereka untuk kembali menjadi satu.

Dan hujan… terus menjadi saksi kebersamaan dan semua hal yang kita alami. Hujan bukan sebuah tangisan. Hujan adalah berkah yang di berikan untuk membasahi bumi agar menjadi subur. Hujan menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

.

.

Oneshoot untuk requestan **BabyHae** dan **Hae1004** yang meminta TeukHae brothership eheheh

Sedikit aneh dan meleset dari bayangan sepertinya ini ceritanya. Tapi, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya…

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini~~^^

Bye~

Sign,

**-LyELF-**


End file.
